


A Luster in Its Sky

by Tabithian



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's fall, Gotham's weather has been colder than usual and it's not due to Freeze or other supervillain activity, they've checked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Luster in Its Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I [saw this](http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2012/08/21/best-butt-discount-customer-receipt_n_1819442.html?1345583734&icid=maing-grid7%7Cmain5%7Cdl3%7Csec1_lnk3%26pLid%3D195568) and realized that of course Dick would get the same discount to the point where he forgets about it and then someone finds out, and this happened? :D?

It's fall, Gotham's weather has been colder than usual and it's not due to Freeze or other supervillain activity, they've checked. Tim's coming back from running errands - he's been on the move all day and hasn't really felt the chill until now.

The apartment's a block away and he forgot his gloves that morning, fingers feeling the cold. He puts his hands in the pockets to keep them warm and finds a crumpled up receipt from a fast food place near their apartment. He stares at it, eyebrow going up because, really?

Dick greets him at the door like a puppy, all warmth and affection and, "Hey, Timmy, what - "

"'Best Butt' discount, Dick? Seriously?" Tim asks, shutting the door behind him. These kinds of things only happen to Dick.

"Uh. Oh." Dick smiles, sheepish. "It. I forgot I had that? Here, let me get rid of that for you."

Tim steps back into the cluttered living room, hand holding the receipt held behind him and out of Dick's reach. "Oh, no, this is going straight to Babs." 

Bruce probably already knows - it's _Bruce_ \- and Babs is the only one in a position to use her power for great mockery.

"Tim," Dick's got his kicked puppy dog eyes going, like he can't believe Tim would do that to him - _ha_ , like Dick wouldn't have done the same and worse to Tim if their positions were reversed.

"Not going to work this time," Tim says, slipping the receipt into the back pocket on his jeans. He unwinds his scarf and drapes it on the back of the couch, hand going to the zipper on Dick's jacket, careful to keep his eyes on Dick the whole time because he's crafty and a sneak and not above using every opportunity to his advantage. (Partly due to their training, mostly because it's _Dick_.)

Dick takes a step forward, puppy dog eyes at full power, and Tim can see the pout starting to take form. "Tim." Dick takes another step toward him. "Tim." Another step. "Timmy." The pout comes out in force. "Little brother." 

Eyes narrowing, Tim cocks his head to the side. "Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't." Like that's going to work with Dick. Like he'll listen.

Dick stops advancing and. _Grins_.

"Dick, _no_."

It's too late, though, because Dick launches himself at Tim and Tim - the only sane one in this relationship - can't do anything with (isn't willing to sacrifice) breakables and expensive electronics so close to hand. The best he can do is angle himself so Dick's tackle takes them over the back of the couch.

He hears Dick's laugh as strong arms wrap around him and they bounce off the couch onto the floor with a thud that leaves Tim blinking up at Dick. He winces when something clatters off the coffee table - something fragile, breakable -

"Hey," Dick says, cutting through that line of thought, leaning over him with a ridiculous smile, his face a scant few inches from Tim's. "Welcome home, Tim."

Tim rolls his eyes and pushes at Dick's chest because _this is not the way adults behave Dick_ , but Dick's got leverage on him (or so Tim tells himself) and. "Hey, Dick," he says, scowl melting into a softer expression.

That gets Dick from ridiculous smile to the one only Tim gets to see. “Hey, Timmy.” 

Warm and fond and that. It's feels too good to be true, sometimes, having this, having Dick look at him like that, but Dick's still smiling down at him like he's exactly where he wants to be.

The kiss isn't a surprise, it never is. It's _welcome home_ and _I missed you_ and _I love you_ , so much. Tim tries to put the same into it when he kisses back, tries to let Dick know how much he means to Tim, how much Tim loves him.

“So,” Dick says, when he pulls back, flushed and happy. “How was your day?”

Tim snorts, and this time when he shoves at Dick, he goes with it, getting to his feet with a smooth grace Tim never fails to appreciate. He takes the hand Dick extends to him, and doesn't even mind when Dick puts a little too much force behind it so they land on the couch.

“Ridiculous,” Tim mutters, giving Dick a look as he walks fingers up Tim's arm to massage his scalp, going boneless and content against Dick's side and tells him about his day, exactly where _he_ wants to be.

(It isn't until later that he realizes the receipt's not in his pocket anymore, victim to Dick's light fingers and the best kind of distraction.)


End file.
